Hajime Hinata/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs tumblr_mk8z79wuFS1ru9gkqo1_1280.jpg|Hajime's design. Beta Designs tumblr_inline_mlzzs3h5111qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime's beta design. tumblr_inline_mlzzssehar1qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime's beta design (2). tumblr_inline_mm19owupdw1qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime's beta design (3). Haji beta.png|Hajime's beta design (4). Hinata beta4.png|Hajime's beta design (5). Hinata beta 5.png|Hajime's beta design (6). Hinata beta 6.png|Hajime's beta design (7). Hinata beta 7.png|Hajime's beta design (8). Hinata beta 8.png|Hajime's beta design (9). Early Hinata.png|Hajime's early design. Game Events (Hajime Hinata) Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h38m46s199.png|Hajime in the game opening. Prologue Event 2 (1).png|Hajime arriving at the academy (1). Event 2 (2).png|Hajime arriving at the academy (2). Event 3.png|Hajime arriving at the academy (3). Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 50 (2).jpg|Hajime at Byakuya Togami's party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Hinata´s Sore wa chigau yo (2).png|"I'LL CUT THAT CLAIM TO PIECES!". Event 54 (2).png|Hajime's feeling. Chapter 2 Event 56.png|Hajime overseeing the second island. b0042375_506fe4af894d9.jpg|Hajime standing before the abandoned steel gate of Hope's Peak Academy. Event 64 (2).png|Hajime not wanting to feed Nagito Komaeda. b0042375_50871ecd5739b.jpg|Akane Owari and Hajime proving that the culprit of chapter 2 had escaped using the window. Chapter 3 Event 86.png|Hajime overseeing the third island. Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime and the others at the fireworks party. Event 97.png|Hajime's unfamiliar dream. Event 95.png|Hajime with Mikan Tsumiki in a hospital bed. Event 96.png|Hajime with Mikan in his bed. Chapter 4 Event_111.png|Hajime overseeing the fourth island. 2015-07-13-202942.jpg|Hajime in the rollercoaster with the others. 7NTaHs6.png|Hajime, Akane, and Robo-Nekomaru Nidai participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. GNVFFkT.png|Hajime and Akane testing to see if the murder weapon was the column. Chapter 5 Event_126.png|Hajime overseeing the fifth island. Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Event_137.png|Hajime reading the student profiles. Event 136.png|Chiaki Nanami and Hajime reading the student profiles. Chapter 6 Nanami and Hinata together.png|Hajime's vision where he meets Chiaki. Event_168_(2).png|Hajime's vision where he's encouraged by Chiaki. Hinata Awakening.png|Awakening. 2015-07-13-205239.jpg|Hajime and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. 2015-07-13-205325.jpg|Hajime and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Event_178.png|"I won't forget!". Event_229_(2).png|"I'll live on as Hajime Hinata!". Class Trial Endings Comic 11.png|Hajime identifies Teruteru Hanamura as the culprit in the first trial. Comic 21.png|Hajime identifies Peko as the culprit in the second trial. Comic 28.png|Hajime identifies Mikan as the culprit in the third trial. Comic 39.png|Hajime identifies Gundham Tanaka as the culprit in the fourth trial. Comic 52.png|Hajime frustrated at the outcome of the fifth trial. Report Card Hinata's Report Card.png|Hajime's report card. Game Events (Izuru Kamukura) Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 0 Event 166.png|Izuru talking to Nagito during their voyage to Jabberwock Island in a boat. Izuru Kamukura.png|Izuru Kamukura in a boat (close up). Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode Chapter 6 E3bdf328515067c70be549fffb49efcb.jpg|Izuru watching Monaca Towa and the Servant. Kamukura.png|Izuru at the end of the game. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Hajime in manga.jpg|Hajime introducing himself. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. No no way really Hinata.png|Hajime's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 3.png|Hajime still shocked over Usami's death. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Hajimestage.jpg|Hajime's (Ryusei Yokohama) Full Outfit in the play. Stagehajime4.jpg|Hajime and Monokuma. Hajinagi.jpg|Hajime meeting Nagito. Stagehajime.jpg|Hajime in the dark. Stagehajime2.jpg|Hajime being surprised by Monokuma's appearance. Stagehajime3.jpg|Shocked Hajime. Hajinagi2.jpg|Hajime and Nagito. Stagegroup.jpg|Hajime with Kazuichi Soda, Nagito, Mahiru Koizumi, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya, Teruteru and Gundham. Official Art Hajime Hinata Official art from the DR Reload book..png|Hajime Hinata official art from the DR Reload book. HUeUOc7.png|Hajime being shown off in some beta promotional art, alongside Chiaki, Akane and Byakuya. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandHajime.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art Hajime, Nagito and Monokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official art. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo8_1280.jpg|Unused execution art. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|Dangan Ronpa Namco Promotional Poster. USboTy4.jpg|Hajime on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. kamakura reloadfanbook.jpg|Izuru Kamakura from Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Trailers Hinata_Hajime_Trailer_1.png|Hajime in the first trailer of Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Official Site Hajime Hinata on the official site.png|Hajime on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NIS_Hinata.png|Hajime on the official English site. Category:Image galleries